Festival
by bubbleteadesu
Summary: It's St Nicholas' Day tomorrow and Belgium needs to get some treats for Romano. So she pulls Spain along for an impromptu shopping trip. But Belgium's not the only one with a surprise in store.


**Title:** Festival  
**Characters/Pairings:** Spain/Belgium  
**Rating:** K+  
**Summary:** It's St Nicholas' Day tomorrow and Belgium needs to get some treats for Romano. So she pulls Spain along for an impromptu shopping trip. But Belgium's not the only one with a surprise in store.  
**Warning:** first time writing this pair ffff; inaccurate facts(?)  
**AN:** written for estoque's (livejournal) prompt: _Spain/Belgium at a festival, like the early Christmas at December 6_  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Hetalia.

* * *

"Hey hey, Belgium, where are we going?"

"We're going to buy treats for little Romano." Belgium replied. She had Spain's hand held tightly in one of her own gloved ones and was pulling him along hurriedly through the crowd of other bustling shoppers. She had a creased grocery list held tightly in her other hand and a basket hanging on her arm.

"But why _now_?" Spain asked innocently. "We can always go shopping tomorrow." He pointed with his free hand towards the sunset, coloring the sky quickly in shades of orange and lavender. "It's getting late already."

"But we can't go tomorrow!" Belgium protested urgently. "Tomorrow's already _Sinterklaas_ day!"

"_Oh_" Spain laughed guiltily as the realization dawned on him.

In front of him, Belgium shook her head in mild disapproval. "How could you forget? Poor little Romano will think he had been a naughty boy if he doesn't get anything tomorrow."

"Oh but Romano hasn't been the most well-behaved boy either, in my opinion." Spain remarked, chuckling. He began reciting as if off an imaginary list. "He wets his bed, doesn't keep the house tidy, procrastinates on his homework-"

"But so does every other normal boy." Belgium interrupted cheerfully. "But they all receive their presents from _Sinterklaas_ and so will he-LOOK SPAIN, MANDARIN ORANGES!"

Belgium pulled Spain along excitedly towards a fruit stand, with him trying his best not to stumble on the cracked sidewalk.

* * *

The night was already fast settling in. Fortunately, Belgium's basket was also aready filled with lots of goodies the two nations shopped around for.

Spain peered in Belgium's basket. It was filled with different kinds of treats: oranges, gold foil-wrapped chocolate coins, _pepernoots_ and other delicious-looking goodies.

He looked back up at Belgium, eyes widening. "Romano can't eat all these! He'd have a stomach ache!"

Belgium laughed. She slapped Spain's arm playfully. "Who said Romano has to eat all these in one sitting? He can eat on treat tomorrow then save the rest. That way, he won't get a stomach ache." She winked at him. "Of course, Boss Spain will make sure he does that, right?"

Spain sighed. "Fine, fine. So, are we heading home-"

"Look Spain!" Belgium tugged at Spain's sleeve excitedly. "They're selling _speculaas_ over there! Just what this basket needed!" She handed Spain the after mentioned basket. "Here, Spain. Wait for me!"

Spain could only sigh resignedly as he watched her skipped over happily towards a bakeshop.

To his surprise, she suddenly stopped a few paces away from the shop. He almost thought that something was amiss but to his relief, she merely paused to sneeze (twice, he observed) into her gloved hands.

"Look at her!" He murmured, shaking his head. "She even forgot to bring her scarf!"

"It's a good thing I'm here then?"

Spain jumped, jolted from his thoughts. To his relief (and embarrassment), it was only an old peddler, selling various knitted goods beside him.

* * *

"See here," the old lady told Spain as he leaned over the scarves covering her table/makeshift store. "I have a lot of pretty designs any woman would love."

Spain fingered the scarves gently. "But which of these would _she_ love?" he murmured to himself.

"How about this?" The old woman held up a brightly-colored pink and white wool scarf.

"Perfect!" Spain took the scarf from the peddler's outstretched hand and replaced it with several coins. He turned it over gently in his hands.

He glanced at the old lady, suddenly unsure. "But do you _really_ think she'd like this?"

"Of course!" The old lady replied reassuringly, pocketing Spain's payment. "They always do, especially when much love is given to picking out the gift."

"Who'd like what?"

Spain turned around. Belgium stood behind him, grinning widely at him.

"I'm done!" She told him, holding up a paper bag triumphantly for Spain to see.

She tilted her head slightly towards the scarf Spain was holding. "Who's that for?"

"Oh this?" Spain walked forward and wrapped the scarf around a surprised Belgium's neck. "For you."

"For _me_?" Belgium repeated, incredulously. "You shouldn't have bothered." She laughed. "Now I'm feeling guilty because I don't have anything for you."

Spain chuckled sheepishly. "Oh, but it's alright! I just noticed you didn't have a scarf with you and-"

But before Spain could finish explaining further, Belgium wrapped an arm around Spain's waist and gave him a short kiss on his lips.

"Ah-_whaat_?" Spain gaped at Belgium as soon as she let go of him, his mouth hanging open like a fish gasping for air (an amusing, adorable even, image, in Belgium's opinion, especially when paired with the bright scarlet shade quickly coloring Spain's face, until the tips of his ears).

"We're even now." Belgium teased, giggling. She grabbed a still-dumbfounded Spain's hand and pulled him along hurriedly.

"Let's go now! Romano's waiting for his treats!"

_end_

* * *

Some Notes:

1. Sinterklaas' day (.org/wiki/Sinterklaas) is celebrated in Belgium on the morning of December 6. Traditionally, children get treats on this day like mandarin oranges, pepernoten (.org/wiki/Pepernoot) and speculaas (.org/wiki/Speculaas).

2. This is set around the time when chibi Romano is still in Spain's house. In my opinion, Belgium acts somewhat like a doting elder sister to Romano so there :DDD.


End file.
